noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legendary Dignity
Motorboat Pirates In 2004, Michael, Trevor and Brad are robbing a bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton, where police officers arrive. However, during their attempted getaway, when their SUV is eventually destroyed by a train, the trio must escape on foot as their helicopter was destroyed pursuing a stargate project runway who stole a police motorcycle and slaughtered several police officers at bakerstown exactly two years later after running several bogus errands for various american spies Agents Steve Haines and Dave Norton task Franklin to kill Trevor Philips, due to him being a liability, despite having saved both of them. Later, Devin Weston shows up at Franklin's house and tells Franklin to kill Michael De Santa, due to him also being a liability, for Molly's death and his failure to kill Michael's family. Weston then gives Franklin three options. A, listen to the FIB Agents, or B, Weston himself, or C, try to save both of his mentors. after choosing C franklin receives a phone call from the Aishi Family informing that their gonna lure all the americans into one foundry to be ambushed Franklin picks up Lamar Davis at his home and they go to the foundry, with Lamar having newfound respect for Franklin for doing this for both Trevor and Michael rather than himself. Lamar waits outside and keeps a lookout while Franklin goes inside to find Michael and Trevor arguing and about to kill each other; Michael with a Heavy Sniper and Trevor with a Combat MG, but he easily stops them. as senpai runs into the foundry he is pursued by enemy combatants Lamar then warns Franklin about the FIB agents approaching fast towards the foundry and their location, and Michael, Trevor, and Franklin work together to kill all of the FIB agents and Merryweather mercenaries sent against them in one swift ambush as senpai takes cover throughout the foundry during the firefight Finally, after all of the agents and mercenaries are killed, the trio take a moment to catch their breaths. Then Franklin brings up the fact that they still have work to do, namely pick off 'friends' who either betrayed or tried to kill the trio in the past. He then calls Lester for their whereabouts. who then contacts info-chan for their whereabouts whom reports back that Steve Haines Devin Weston Stretch and Wei Cheng are whistleblowers and that their deaths will compromise the two-party system in the united states by leaving both seats vacant due to the loss of their preselected ballot after these HVTs are killed Trevor asks what the trio do now, with Michael responding that they are going to lay low for a while then get on with their lives after all san andreas is located in the bermuda triangle so whose left that can navigate these waters meanwhile the Aishi Family are wondering where senpai went off too as senpai leaves the foundry and begins making his way to the dignity where senpai gets a call from ayano telling him to meet her at the Del Perro Pier when senpai arrives at the pier the Daisy Lee rams up the pier and ayano grabs senpai aboard her ultralight as the del perro pier is destroyed behind them the two fly to the other side of the island where they return to the dignity and depart for the springfield harbor in district 12 Arrival At The Springfield Harbor As The First Rebellion Collapses And The Treaty of Treason Is Signed Into Law The Aishi Family Arrive At The Springfield Harbor Only For Their Yacht To Be Impounded And Them Being Detained In District 12's Internment Camp More Commonly Known As The Victors Village Where The Aishi Family Remains To This Very Day Along With Senpai Whose Soon To Join Them In The Year 2020 As The Two-Party System In The United States Collapses Into A One-Party Dictatorship So Far Senpai Has Obtained A Jeep Wrangler Which Is A Major Achievement For Any Avox Because Even Though Senpai Is Renting An Apartment For A Short Time In Springfield He Has A Working Motor Vehicle With His Name On It In American And Other Offline Documents To Prove His American Name And Expose These Fake Vital Records On The Internet As Senpai Becomes More And More Independent He Returns To The Aishi Family Because That's All He's Never Known Senpai Is Currently Saving To Buy A Boat In Washington State And Move Closer To His Sister With His Mom However Senpai Is Torn Between His Own American Family And The Aishi Family Having Been With The Aishia Family Since They Kidnapped Him From His Mother's Trailer When He Was Only 9 Years Old During The September 11 Attacks His Mother Filed A Missing Person's Report But It Never Got Investigated Now Senpai Has Returned Some 17 Years Later Living In Some Victors Village With The Aishi Family After Their Yacht Had Been Impounded A Springfield Apartment In His Name That's Abandon And An Old Jeep Wrangler Parked Outside His Shack In The Victors Village That Both Senpai And Ayano Share The Use of To Travel To The Hob To Buy Food And Other Supplies So Even In Panem I'd Be Better Off Then Whatever Is Going On In The United States Today Because We Are Only Limited By Your Laws Lawless Society Does Not Always Mean Chaos Even In A So Called "lawless" Society There Are Rules I Don't Know of Any Society That Don't Have Rules Even Pirates Have Rules The Only People That Seem To Be Without Rules Is This Fantasy Land Called The United States That Operates Behind No Face No Name And No Means of Contact And I Bet Even That Secret Society Has Rules They Don't Want You To Learn About Because Their Rules Often Overrule The Rights of The American People So As Far As Rules There's Always Gonna Be Rules However Rules Change Societies Change And National Goals Change The Avox Adapt The Best To These Changes Because They Always Support The Opposition And That Has Led To The Avox Being Taken To The Strangest of Places Sometimes As There's Always Gonna Be An Opposition To Support Why Does Senpai Never Own A Firearm Because When The SHTF There's Guns Everywhere And Everyone Is Shooting And In That Situation You Take Cover And Avoid Being Shot Owning A Firearm Makes You A Target Because That Means Your A Threat But Your Unarmed Out of The Streets And Out of People's Way The Shooting Will Stop People Will Be Dead And Loaded Firearms Will Be Accessible From The Corpses of Those Shot Before The Mags Ran Out After The Attackers Have Moved On You Simply Pick Up One of These Weapons Pull The Hammer Back And Have A Loaded Firearm With Limited Ammunition And If You Got A Bow And Arrow That's Even Better Because Any Sharp Object Can Be Shot Downrange With A Bow And Arrow or Slingshot In Panem There Are No Traffic Laws And Trucks Still Have To Transport Goods Throughout The Continent Senpai Knows How To Drive A Truck He Just Never Done So Lawfully However Senpai Has Never Been An Owner-Operator Either He Always Uses The Company Truck And As Such Senpai Has Driven Many Different Trucks Throughout Panem Ranging From Regular Pick Up Trucks To Full Sized Semi-Trailer Trucks Everything From Oversized Loads To Hazardous Materials Senpai Has No Commercial Driver's License And The Goods He Transports Is Far To Valuable To Comply With These Laws These Logistics Companies Still Need Truckers And Like it or Not They Still Need Truckers Even When Their Outlawed Because Laws Are Just A Means To An End For Communists They Never Intend On Establishing Laws That People Can Actually Understand Meanwhile When Your Logistics Company Is Having Trouble Finding "qualified" Workers Aishi's Trucking Company Is Hiring Unlicensed Unskilled Truckers To Deliver Loads That Need To Be Delivered On Time To Various Infrastructure Maintainers Throughout Panem Truckers Are Everything In An American Economy By Removing The Need For A Valid Driver's License That Increases The Amount of Truckers That Can Be Hired By Any Given Logistics Company That's Not Ideal If Your Political Objective Is To Shut Down A Whole Nation's Economy Through Ambiguous Traffic Regulations Removing The Requirement For A Driver's License of Any Kind Empowers Everyone And Greatly Empowers Truckers When The American Economy Finally Collapsed The Aishi Family Put Trillions of Truckers To Work Deregulating The Licensing And Traffic Laws Increasing The Amount of Logistics Accessible To Panem Overwhelming The Last American Generation With A HUGE Economic Reform That Buried The American Economy Forever The Mass Deregulation Created Jobs For Everyone For Once Americans Were Beginning To Rebuild Their Lives After The September 11 Attacks